ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Year:2012
← 2011Year: 20122013 → This is a brief summary of various events in the PPC, Real World Time and HST-wise, during the year '''2012'.'' Note: Older links to the Board may be broken thanks to YourWebApps deciding to be evil. Fortunately, Tomash archived everything as far back as mid-2008, and hS put all that plus scattered post titles from even earlier up in a set of Gdocs for posterity. Links to the Board can be replaced with archive links by anyone who has the time. January ; 1, 8, and 15 * The three episodes comprising Sherlock's second season first air. ; 2 * JulyFlame's Intertextuality Challenge concludes. ; 4 * Neshomeh and Tungsten Monk release "Ten Years Hence: Henry," in which Henry Robinson is ten and life in HQ is complicated. ; 6 * In which Anneli, Cindy, and Xanthus find themselves biting off way more than they can chew with a vengeance!Stu who's more intelligent than usual. ; 8 * JulyFlame creates the PPC HQ Dreamwidth Community to replace the old PPC HQ LiveJournal. ; 10 * After screwing up yet again, Aster Corbett guides a new transfer to the DMS through a story containing a terrible trajeck backstory, unexplained mood swings, and a total disregard for Dragon Quest humor. ; 11 * After Cadmar and Cali's first date, Miah interrogates Cadmar on her intentions during a mission in Stargate Atlantis that includes the youngest Sue yet. * A Warehouse 13 Sue who loves the color yellow a bit too much annoys Agents Thomas and Orken in "Government Training." ; 16 * What could possibly happen when a McKay-based mini-Wraith takes apart the RA? Miah and Cadmar arrive a bit late from the Sateda mission in "McKaLoy's Fortnight." ; 23 * Guvnor of Space presents a new interlude in which Orken 7861 is recruited by agents of the Protectors of the Plot Continuum. February ; 8 * Agents Ari and Tera face off against a pair of Overpowered!Sues in "Overpowered and the Triggerhappy," Part 1, Part 2. ; 12 * Agent Lucius teams up with Agents Thomas and Orken to take out some elves who have nothing whatsoever to do with either canon in their crossover. What is this insanity? "It's Elf's World!" ; 19 * Ari and Tera discover the joys of character derailment in "Stabs of Fear and Jealousy." ; 25 * You know those stories where a pretty, young bodyguard works for a bad boss, but finds out he secretly has a heart of gold? This is not one of those stories. In other news, how Agent Lana came to the PPC. March ; 1 * What-ho, a challenge! Neshomeh introduces the March Read & Review Challenge on the secondary board. Sadly, it falls apart when her life gets busy. ; 6 * Agents Mittens and the RMC take the newbies Saxo Cruore and James Vulpes on their first mission: "Through Anothers Eyes," a.k.a. "Enter the Newbies." * Ari and Tera branch out into cartoons in "The Amazing Origins of edible girl!" ; 17 * Gaspard De Grasse investigates a Legend of Zelda fanfic in "My Implausible Powers." April ; 1 * April Fool's Day! The Sunflower Official takes over the wiki's Main Page and posts ridiculous "facts" about some of HQ's residents. Pff, as if anyone would fall for that. ; 15 * Sergio Turbo and Nikki Cherryflower deal with the latter's training by performing a very awkward exorcism in Card Captor Sakura. ; 21 * The second season of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic concludes. ; 27 * Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower, Corolla, Ari, and Tera team up to tackle a crossover between Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Harry Potter in "Legendary Illogic." May ; 7 * Data Junkie starts the 2012 PPC Boarder Shipfic Fest on the Board. ; Unspecified * The Swan's Egg event takes place. ** The DIO is shut down. Its agents are exiled or reassigned. ** The Message is created. ** Following the death of the Clover, the Fern is appointed to the Board of Department Heads. * HQ's Indoor-Rules Quiddich League begins its second season with all-new teams. June ; 6 * Ray Bradbury dies at the age of 91. ; 28 * Gaspard De Grasse delves into the horrors of the Rainbow Factory in "Thunder Run." ; Unspecified * During a mission, Agents Danny Richardson and Laura Dukes both suffer serious injuries. Laura loses her left eye and arm and receives cybernetic replacements. Danny's leg is badly hurt, and he retires from the DMS to become an agent trainer. July ; 25 * Lana and Narav deal with a paradoxical water-dragon Sue in "Wings and Water." August ; 27 * Miah starts the Trapped in Anime Land role-play on the Board. ; Unspecified * Cyba Zero gets a baptism by fire in the matter of bad spelling with her partner, Eagrus Khan, on a mission to "Mess Efekt: Atak of Geths." * It's just another day, another badfic for Angus MacFarlane in the Department of Intelligence. * Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh deal with the uncanonical sister of Irene Adler in "Last Smoke Before the Snow Storm." * Mittens, the Radioactive Moss Creature, Saxo Cruore and James Vulpes send a bunch of vampires out of Narnia in "The Vampire, The Ice Queen and the Wardrobe," a.k.a. "Enter the Fictionary." * Anebrin falls through a plothole into Headquarters and is partnered with Desdendelle. September ; 26 * Due to the continuing Liechtensteinian occupation of Fanfic Land, the surviving staff relocates to Fanfic World. (In other words, hS switches over to a newer, easier-to-maintain version of the site.) Badfic Game thread archived here. October ; 8 * Caroline Moor, Veralyn Amberwing, and Kilroy Vincentus take on the Rainbow Factory in "Lightning Strikes," Part 1, Part 2. ; 21 * Cepha, Fiorano and Homulilly deal with an Angel!Puella Magi! Sue, her boring companions, and her much more interesting background characters. ; 27 * Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh bring Intern Cale Serfe along again to deal with a Sue who claims to be Sherlock Holmes's soulmate. Apparently Eledhwen's berserk button is abuse of the Red String of Fate. ; Unspecified * Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower, Corolla, Ari and Tera experience unpleasant memories when tackling a really annoying Overachiever!Sue. November ; 10 * The third season of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic begins. ; 14 * Lily Winterwood discovers the Circle of Lemmings and brings tidings of it to the Board. ; 18 * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two is first released in North America for multiple platforms. At the same time, a companion game, Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, is released for the Nintendo DS. ; 19 * An annoyingly musical case of Trans-Dimensional Hopping into Sherlock Holmes leads Doc and Vania Tolluk to learn Who is on first base. ; 21 * The Fisherman and Evie venture into the Neon Genesis Evangelion continuum to find it even more mind-screwy than usual thanks to one Issei Mataloun in "Hellstorm Evangelion." ; 29 * More of Sergio Turbo's past is revealed in his first mission, in which he and Luxury kill a Replacement Sue in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. December ; 3 * Lily Winterwood starts the 2012 Pillow Fight RP on the Board. ; 7 * The newbies Saxo Cruore and James Vulpes take on their first real mission, a Labyrinth x Harry Potter crossover, followed by an epilogue also featuring Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature. ; 8 * Cyba Zero enlists the help of Sigma One and Phi Six to fix a ruckus in HQ caused by her minis in "Interlude - A Tale of Two Hives." ; 12 * Neshomeh starts the PPC Holiday Filk Game on the Board. ; 12-14 * Peter Jackson's The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey is first released in New Zealand, the UK, and the US. Although the nostalgia factor is high, reactions are ultimately mixed. The Creative Curses "Thranduil on a Moose" and "Radagast on a Bunny Sled" are coined. The existence of hot Dwarves leads to exotic new breeds of badfic. ; 20 * Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature take on a Supernatural Sue in "Daugther Of A Winchester," a.k.a. "Saving Canons, Hunting Sues." ; 25 * Merry Christmas! Not specified * Early in the year: ** Rory is recruited and partnered with Agent Robin Thorne. ** Rachel Calendar is promoted to full agent status. ** Kozar is partnered with Dawn McKenna in the Department of Mary Sues. * Late in the year: ** James Pittman falls through a plothole into Headquarters and joins Laura Dukes the DMS Video Games Division. * Daphne Illian and Diane Peryan are born. * Huinesoron creates the PPC Community Poster. * Steven Fontwell and Sasha Lipsen are promoted from training to full agent status and join the Department of Floaters. * Neshomeh presents, for the first time, all 26 chapters of the Original Series in one place, at PPC: The Lost Tales. * Ari and Tera transfer to the Department of Implausible Crossovers from the Department of Floaters. * Deleterius is deleted and purged from LiveJournal for reasons unknown. * Caroline Moor and Veralyn Amberwing join the PPC with the DMS. * Whitney joins the PPC. ← 2011Year: 20122013 → Category:PPC History Category:Events Category:Years